Wes
Wes is the seventh unlockable Character. Wes has lower sanity, lower health, and lower hunger that also drains faster compared to normal characters. As a mime he doesn't talk, instead, he will only do random pantomime moves, providing no real information whatsoever. Wes is currently one of three characters that cannot be unlocked by gaining Experience, the others being Maxwell and Webber. Special Power Wes' special power is that he starts with a Pile o' Balloons in his inventory. The Pile o' Balloons can be used to blow up a Balloon at the cost of 5 Sanity per balloon. It has unlimited uses. When a balloon is attacked, it explodes doing 5 damage. Balloons can also trigger other balloons, so this can be used to do massive chain reactions. Balloons can also be used to distract mobs and befriend Catcoon in the Reign of Giants DLC. Locked Wes In the third chapter of Adventure Mode, if the map is A Cold Reception, The King of Winter, The Game is Afoot, or Archipelago, a structure will appear, which will have two chambers with a Maxwell Statue in each one, and a third one with Wes on the middle. When players break one of the statues, it will release Clockwork Bishops, Clockwork Knights and/or Clockwork Rooks . After breaking all the statues and defeating the Clockwork Monsters, and then go to Wes. Then more Bishops, Knights and Rooks will spawn; and the player will need to defeat them. After all monsters are cleared, Wes will pass out, fall on the ground, and disappear. Wes is now unlocked as a playable character. A player will fail to free Wes if he or she is using console to spawn both Locked Wes and Maxwell Statue. Trivia * He was added in Insanity! update, unlockable in Adventure Mode from The End of the Beginning update * Wes in-game purpose is to provide some challenge to players who find Don't Starve too easy. He can be considered as a hard mode character. * Despite popular rumors, it has been confirmed that Wes does not have a 1% chance of dying after performing a certain action. * Wes used to be the sixth unlockable character via experience points, but due to an update this has changed and Wes now has to be found in adventure mode to play him. Though if Wes was unlocked before the update, he remains unlocked. * When playing as Maxwell and Locked Wes is examined, Maxwell states "He displeased me.", suggesting that Maxwell trapped Wes because he is too weak or he just doesn't like mimes. * Wes' previous perk, before the Strange New Powers update, was the same as it is now - except without the perk of the Pile O' Balloons. * Wes has higher maximum Sanity than Willow and Webber and higher health than Maxwell. * Wes health and hunger meters are capped at 113, with 13 believed to be an unlucky number. Gallery Wes silho.png|Wes' old Silhouette. Wes_portrait.png|Wes' portrait. Map Location.png|A picture of the formation where locked Wes is located. This was found in the adventure level "A Cold Reception" Wilson beside locked Wes.png|Picture taken using DebugSpawn to spawn a Locked Wes. Wes-Bike2.gif|Wes doing one of his many examination animations. Wes.jpg|Wes surrounded by his balloons. ru:Вэс Category:Characters Category:Adventure Mode Category:Unlockable Category:Apparel